


Sticky hand

by Judai_Kun



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judai_Kun/pseuds/Judai_Kun
Summary: Haise receives a sticky hand toy. What kind of horror will Haise cause with this toy in his grip. One shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo, this is a random story that me and a friend talked about when I had a sticky hand :D. And also, I don’t own da characters and I hope you enjoy :) .  
> also thanking you for taking the time to readthis weird story ;D. And if you don't like it you can blame my friend :P. I hope you all enjoy it, please review and tell me what you all think.
> 
> Ba bye 030.

Haise Sasaki, an overly happy pleasant person to be around. Most of the time. There were times when he would get too much or say something that people would really question. But to those who knew his past, they couldn’t blame him for having a few screws loose.

This could be counted as a ‘Haise moment’ as everyone now referred to it in the CCG. Akira hadn’t thought too much about giving a sticky hand to the 22 year old man, she didn’t think it would cause any harm. She had just received it in a packet of cereal as a bonus and of course she didn’t have any kids so she handed it to the next best thing.

Oh what a mistake she had just made. You wouldn’t think that someone as old as Haise would get too much amusement out of it. But of course he would have one of his ‘Haise moments’, it should have been expected. 

About five minutes after handing the toy to the boy, he pulled it out of its packet and started flinging it at the ceiling. After one time it slips off the roof and falls onto Akira’s head, Haise was extremely amused and started flinging at his mother figure. Of course she wouldn’t particularly like this, but she kept her composure as long as she could before turning to him angrily. The anger melted away as she took in the childish innocence and sparkling eyes before her. She couldn’t take the toy off this child, he was much too precious.

Akira couldn’t bring herself to regret the decision, even while sitting in a meeting, Haise sitting at one end of the table with his squad seated at random points at the table, Arima up the other end of Haise and a few other members of the CCG.

The black and white haired boy was flinging the sticky hand around while Arima spoke. Giggling every time it hit something and stuck, fling back across the room. Suddenly Haise threw the sticky hand out in front of him and it flew across the table, all the way to the other side landing on Arima’s glasses.

The glasses and the hand fell to the table. The hand had stuck when it fell, keeping the glasses in its grip, and it slowly slid across the table back towards the hands owner. Everyone was silent as they watched the hand. Arima’s face stayed emotionless, everyone watched waiting for a reaction, while Haise’s face showed complete concentration while he tried to get the sticky hand back with the glasses. The hand still continued slowly, until it reached halfway down the table. At this point the hand flung up from the table, glasses still stuck, it flies past Haise and hits the wall behind him, causing the glasses to shatter. 

Everyone is silent as they all stare at the mess of glasses on the floor. Arima called everyone to pay attention again, not showing any sign of caring about the fact that the boy shattered the glasses. Everyone started to pay attention again, including Haise. Although he was now paying attention, he was still bouncing his sticky hand. After doing that for a while he was starting to become bored of the droning voice and decided to continue flinging his hand around the room.

He decided to fling it up the table and rip it back. He got bored and started trying to hit Akira. Every time it hit her on the face he would giggle and try again. Suddenly on one of his tries, he successfully hit her, but pulled back with too much force and the hand curled around Urie’s head.

Haise and his squad laughed at this, while Urie look extremely unimpressed. The hand had stuck to the headphone currently covering his ear, and as Haise continued to pull at the hand to get it back, it also pulled the headphones off. Not only did the headphones end up in Haise’s palm, but also the cord connecting it to his music device. The music was now blaring in the room, turned up to the loudest it could. 

The music currently playing was ‘Cherry Pie’. Everyone looked at Urie, although his expression didn’t change, his cheeks had turned bright red.

“Someone told me I should listen to it (Don’t look at me like that idiots.)” Urie told everyone as he quickly switched his music off. “Now can I please have my headphones back (your all idiots).”

In this moment Haise’s serious side came out. “Urie, I don’t think you should be listening to music while being in a meeting, it will be distraction and you play it very loud, so you won’t be able to hear what Arima is saying.”

Everyone gave Haise an odd look, which confused him.

‘You think that’s a distraction? What have you been doing?’ Everyone thought in unison.

Arima called everyone to continue listening, the black and white haired boy continuing to bounce his sticky hand. Then with a sudden swipe he threw it across the room, when someone’s hand reached out and grabbed it from Haise’s grip. A gasp filled the room as everyone watched.

Nobu Shimoguchi, an investigator who didn’t really like Haise as a large majority of them knew, had just taken Haise’s sticky hand. A pleading and worried smile came to the black and white haired male as he looked to Nobu. The man looked grumpy.

“Uh, sorry if that was annoying you Shimoguchi, I will stop, can I lease have it back please?” Haise asked.

“No!” The man replied, and pulled the hand, stretching it enough for it to break. He pulled it into several pieces, so it could no longer be used. Everyone sat still, shocked at what had just occurred. 

“Y-you didn’t have to do that.” Haise said, with his voice shaking. He looked down, casting a shadow over his dark eyes, which tears began to form in.

The moment a tear rolled down his cheek and hit the table top, Arima and Akira’s anger filled the room. The aura was so strong it could be felt in any of the nearby rooms. Everyone within the meeting room got a shiver down their spines, while Haise continued to silently cry.

“Now why did you do that?” Arima questioned monotone voice that held a deadly intent, an infuriated expression upon his face.

“That was very unnecessary.” Akira followed up in the same tone, with a deadly glare. 

“W-what do you mean ‘why’? I-it was becoming a-annoying for all of us.” Nobu voiced his reply.

The two stood up, leaning over him making a dark shadow over the man. Everyone could see the fear on his face as they did so. 

“If you ever do this to our son again, we will end you. You will not say anything bad to him. You will not touch anything that belongs to him again.” The two parent like figures to Haise told Shimoguchi.

“Y-y-yes, o-of course A-Arima, A-Akira.” Nobu shrunk away, feeling the threatening aura.

They both suddenly turned back to their usual selves, Akira pulling a smile upon her face and Arima’s usual blank stare. 

“Good.” They stated. 

Akira walked over to Haise, putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her with a sniffle.

“I have another packet of that cereal, so I will get you another sticky hand.” The women told him.

Haise’s face lit up with a smiles, his eyes sparkling. 

“Hug?” The22 year old asked.

“No.” Akira smiled at him.

Everyone in the room ignored the fact that he was going to get another devil toy and focused on his happiness and how adorable he was. Everyone except Nobu that is, who noticed the way Akira and Arima looked at him after she said she would get him another one. Like they were telling him to try and break it again, like they were telling him every way they could possibly hurt him if he did do it.

They continued the meeting, with Haise inputting where he needed, as he usually would when he wasn’t distracted by a toy. Of course after the meeting Akira brought Haise his new sticky hand and allowed for him to bug her with it again. Nobu never bugged the black and white haired boy after that and Akira and Arima would still give him threatening looks when he looked as though he was going to do something to Haise.

THEEEE ENNDD


End file.
